


Comic-Con

by HelloPumpkin



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Comic-Con, Cosplay, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Dean, Roommates, stucky????????, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We accidentally cosplayed a famous couple at a comic-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-Con

**Author's Note:**

> kano, sweetie, this is for you.

 

Dean had a good life.

Not a great one of course, everyone had their problems once in a while. Right now, his problem was named Castiel. Five feet and eleven inches tall, muscles ripped like a marathon runner, messy hair and bright blue eyes –sometimes hidden behind round glasses. See? A real nightmare. One that had been living with him for a year. Each day, Dean saw him get out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips, and each day he had to pretend like he was absolutely not disturbed by that. Nope.

He knew he had close to no chance to ever date his friend because that’s what they were, _friends_. And friends didn’t date, that was just too weird. Friends spent time together, getting wasted and laughing about cat videos after too much vodka –okay that happened like, one time. Or you went to Comic-con with your friend and made them cosplay a famous couple with you, _not on purpose._ Right?

 

And Dean had three rules for this totally platonic day at Comic-con.

One, prevent Cas from buying everything Marvel-related –okay _, maybe Dean was as much of a fanboy as him._ Two, have the time of his life with his best friend and also try and confess his feelings for him –a piece of cake, really. Three, win this goddamned cosplay contest.

 _Come on_ , he could win this, he rocked Captain America’s outfit. He had made sure that he was as close to the character as possible. His shield, his colours, his hairstyle, everything. Including his Winter Soldier, who was currently struggling to eat a burger.

“Could you remind me why I agreed to wear a metal arm for a whole day?”

Dean smirked. He always did when Cas sassed him. Cas rolled his eyes in answer.

“I promise you next time we’ll go all Star Trek, happy?” Cas mumbled a _yes_ and Dean smiled. “Anyway, you want me to help you with that burger or what?”

“If you lay a finger on it, I may find a use for my metal arm. A deadly one,” he answered, eyes narrowed and voice low, like he had swallowed razor blades for breakfast. Dean would have found it scary if Cas wasn’t that hot. And the smudged eyeliner didn’t help. _At all._

Cas had swapped his glasses with his contact lenses for the day, because as he had repeated over and over again the Winter Soldier couldn’t fight properly if his glasses kept falling from the bridge of his nose. Dean had agreed with him, not only because he got Cas’ point but also because he knew he couldn’t handle smudged eyeliner AND glasses all at once. Right now, he was glad things had turned out this way or he would have had to keep his shield in front of him for the rest of the day.

Cas finished his burger as they were making their way toward the main stage. They walked slowly, often stopping to various stands or to take pictures with people who loved their costumes. People like the redhead coming toward them, all dressed up like Black Widow.

“Oh my god, guys,” she just said as a greeting. “You’re perfect, I mean Steve and Bucky and oh my god, we _have_ to take a pic together.”

“Well, sure, let’s assemble!” Dean joked while Cas blushed a bit, not really used to be the focus of attention.

They asked a man dressed as Spock to use Charlie’s phone –for that was Black Widow’s real name.

“Thanks a lot guys, you two look really cute together by the way,” she said before leaving them, smirking. “Stucky forever!”

“Who the hell’s stucky?” Castiel asked, squinting and tilting his head to the side. Dean coughed and felt his cheeks redden.

“Nothing dude, come on let’s go, we’re gonna be late.” He put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and led him ahead.

 

“Those are really good costumes, don’t you think?” Castiel asked as they were standing in line, waiting for their turn on stage and watching their opponents.

“Wha-yeah yeah, of course!” Dean answered, a little distracted by Cas’s frown. Dean knew he did that because he never saw as well with his lenses than with his glasses. Knowing that had made him think about the glasses, about Cas wearing them and he needed to stop right the fuck now.  He smiled at Cas and ruffled his hair a bit. “Come on we’re gonna win this, I promise.”

They were finally called on stage and Dean began to feel really nervous. Their little show wasn’t that complicated, they had chosen to re-enact the fight between Captain America and the Winter Soldier using a simplified choreography of the one from the movie. They moved quickly, mimicking pain and rage and everything they could to make a good impression on the jury and the fans here to watch them. When Cas made a roll to the side and Dean had a moment to look at the audience, he noticed the redhead from earlier –Charlie, was it?- who was grinning at him, holding a sign which read “I heart Stucky” and Dean’s mind went blank. He regained awareness just in time to dodge a punch he was supposed to take in their rehearsed fight, grab Cas’ metal arm and destabilise him. His friend could barely hold a cry of surprise as he found himself pressed against Dean’s chest. Before he could ask what was happening, Dean cupped his face and softly pressed their lips together.

Somewhere, a few feet away, Charlie screamed and jumped with joy, joined by the rest of the audience. But Dean and Cas were far away from them.

Cas tasted of burger and diet coke. His cheeks were scruffy and his breath hot against Dean’s mouth but _holy crap,_ he could die at peace now knowing someone had kissed him the way Cas did.

When they broke the kiss, both out of breath and their forehead touching, they had completely forgotten about where they were.

“I guess _this_ wasn’t really canon,” Cas finally said, laughing. “But I’m not against some Stucky subtext.”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“You-”

“Of course I knew Dean,” Cas cut him, kissing him quickly. “Now shut up and help me find a ship name for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/113370218724/prompt-requested-by)!! xxx


End file.
